Naruto: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chronicles
by DeanSamWinchester
Summary: FemNaruto. If she had actually used her head then maybe, she wouldn't have to pay the price of losing to Sasuke or having to deal with this mess. Now, here she was in Namimori, going to school and dealing with the Mafia while at the same time trying to find a way back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **A/N: Here's the first rewritten chapter of Naruto: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chronicles**

* * *

Naru Uzumaki was in trouble.

She was in so much trouble that she knew she couldn't easily fix the problem she had or wait for it to go away like she usually did. Oh no, her luck had actually came to an end, had actually backfired on her for once. Oh yeah, her trouble was actually trying to figure out where she was in the Elemental Nations! How could just one tiny fight make her change location?

Now you might think she sound stupid for thinking she was in a different place entirely but she didn't know where the hell she was. It didn't even help she was in a room that was definitely not the hospital room or her messy room back home.

She blamed the bastard for putting her in this situation.

Somewhere along the lines of nearly killing her, Sasuke had somehow managed to actually send her to a different place entirely after all who in the right mind would go the Valley of the End for a vacation right? Oh yes, this was definitely his fault. For once in her life, she couldn't forgive the bastard! How could she, she was in a whole different place because of him! She could forgive him for nearly killing her, after all it was the damn hickey fault but she could definitely not forgive him for this mess she was in. She could forgive him for hurting her when he declared her he was going to kill her, could almost ignore the pang her heart felt when she remembered how he said those words to her. She was going to bring him back whether he liked it or not, even if it killed her.

Even if she was in a whole different country, Naru was going to bring him back. She was going to punch him again and asked him what the hell was going through his head when he decided to go to that pedophile, to hurt her in this way.

Of course Naru knew Sasuke and knew the bastard wouldn't even tell even if she threatened to tell his fangirls where his hiding spots were. He wouldn't be Sasuke if he didn't try to hurt her in someway or ignoring her because he didn't want to talk about his feelings. Sometimes she had to wonder how they became best friends.

Running her hand through her hair, she looked around the room she was currently in before shivering when she saw just how neat this room was. Whoever lived in this room was a neat freak, she declared to herself, noting how there was no speck of dust in the furniture. Yeah, this was definitely not her room! She blinked her eyes when she noticed the pictures of a brown-haired boy were scattered around the room along with a blond-haired man.

Really where the hell was she?

Pushing herself up from the bed, she grabbed the bed handles and tried to ignore the sudden burst of pain from her shoulder. She needed to find the owner of the house and ask them where the hell she was. She couldn't stay a minute longer here, the longer she was here; the more likely Sasuke was going to suffer under that snake bastard's hands. It probably didn't help she needed to go back to the village. The village! Oh god, how was she going to explain to Tsuade-baachan about this! And Sakura, how was she going to explain about why she couldn't bring Sasuke back? Shit, shit, she really needed to go back home now so she could explain herself to them, mostly to Sakura.

This really was Sasuke's fault!

Well maybe, it was her fault too since she did also use rasengan against him but hey he used chidori so it was only fair she used rasengan against him! Maybe, she should have used more shadow clones against him instead of the rasengan. If she had then maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. She really should have thought more when she fought him but hey she didn't think he was that much stronger than her! She didn't even think Sasuke would try to kill her because he might be a bastard but he wasn't a mindless killing machine.

She really should start thinking of a plan in those kind of situations.

"You're finally awake! I was really worried about you when I saw how passed out you were in the streets!" a bubbly-voice said, breaking her out of her train of thoughts. "Do you want something to eat? I'm being silly, of course you want something to eat! Being passed out as you were must have made you hungry!"

Naru jumped up from her spot, twirled her body around and blinked her eyes at the sight of a pretty brown-haired woman standing in front of the door. If it wasn't for the fact she already felt pain, she probably would have screamed because that woman had appeared out of nowhere. Relaxing her shoulders, she noticed the woman had a ladle in her hand and had such a big, clueless smile that Naru doubt the woman was going to hurt her. It didn't help she was giving her a warm smile too.

"Who are you?" Naru demanded, wincing as she felt another sharp pain on her shoulder. "Where the hell am I? And what do you mean by you found me in the streets lady? I wasn't in the streets yesterday!"

The brown-haired woman blinked and blinked her eyes at the surge of questions but Naru didn't care if her questions sounded rude or if it seemed too much to her. She was in a whole different place! She was in some stranger's house! Sure, it would be nice if she told the woman thank you for taking care of her while she was injured but damn it she didn't know where the hell she was! She needed to get back home, needed to tell Sakura about what happened with Sasuke before going to Tsunade-obaachan and tell her about what happened, also to face her wrath because something told her that Tsunade-obaachan wasn't the happiest person with her right now.

She shuddered as she imagined what the Hokage would do to her when she came back home.

"How can I be so silly not to introduce myself, my name is Sawada Nana." The woman said, smiling at her but it soon turned to a frown. "And I don't think you should start moving around just yet, you're still injured."

She furiously shook her head. "I'm fine now Nana! My pain will go away before you know it! Nothing in the world can hurt me!" she declared, grinning. "So Nana, can you tell me where the hell am I? And how did I end up in the streets?"

"You're in Namimori," Naru furrowed her eyebrows at the young woman, "And I don't know how you arrived to the streets. I just saw you near the trash with a bleeding chest and a couple of bruises and scratches on your body. I wanted to take you to the hospital but you just kept saying you don't want to go and how you hate the hospital," she groaned at this, "And you kept muttering the name Sasuke a lot."

She winced at the mention of her best-friend's name and felt her heart grow heavy as she remembered his actions towards her. Half of her just wanted to cry out for the loss she just experience while the other side of her just wanted to go to Orochimaru's lair and punched the bastard on the nose for the things he said to her. She just wanted to unload her anger on someone but she couldn't do it to this woman, not when she actually helped treat her and listened to her wish about not going to the hospital. She could have just ignored her wishes but this woman didn't and for that she was grateful.

No one in her village would have done that for her but this woman did it. No one would have given her a room and took care of her while she is injured nor would they have listened to her wishes. Yet this woman who didn't know her did it for her. She bit her lips to stop the tears that threatened to come out. She wasn't going to show her tears to this woman because it showed she was weak.

That was the last thing she wanted to be seen. She wanted to be seen as a strong girl not someone who cries every time someone shows them kindness.

"…Are you hungry?" The woman asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She opened her mouth to say no but the sound of her stomach rumbling was all the answer this woman needed. Smiling, the brunette woman walked out of the room, leaving her alone in the room. The blonde blinked her eyes and followed the young woman to the dining room, trying to control herself from wincing in pain.

The strong scent of food hit her nose, ridding her of her pain however her memories of her friends rushed through her head. She saw herself with Sasuke and Sakura, arguing with them about who is going to pay for the meal and the fight that broke out between her and Sasuke as she tried to convince him he needed to pay for them since he had more money then any of them. For a brief moment, she felt like she is back home with her teammates but the birds chirping broke her out of her memories. She shook her head at this memory, wishing she could yell her pain out. Yell for the fact she lost her friends and maybe her whole home to this unfair world.

 _No I'll see them again! Because Konoha might be here! Namimori might be just another village or city in the Elemental Nations!_ _I can still go back home!_ Naru thought as she took a seat in the dinning hall. There was no way she can't go home because she has no proof. Just because she doesn't know where it is doesn't mean she can't go home.

It just couldn't mean this.

"So tell me about yourself." She blinked her eyes at Nana. "What's your name? Where are you from? And how old are you? You know you look to be about the same age as Tsu-kun! Where are your parents? They must be really worried about you! And how did you get so injured? We were so lucky that your injuries healed so fast!"

Rubbing the back of her neck at the woman's sudden eagerness, Naru decided to answer the woman's questions. "My name is Uzumaki Naru! But you can call me Naru! I'm thirteen years old and I'll be fourteen on October 10th. I come from Konoha! And I got into a really bad fight so that's how I got injured but I don't know how the fight got me into the streets."

"Naru-chan, what about your parents? And where is Konoha?" Nana asked eager, her big brown eyes were lit with a curiosity that just reminded Naru of her own whenever she heard something interesting. "I've never heard of a place called Konoha! Where is it? Is it in Japan?"

The blonde blinked her eyes and frowned at the mention of Japan. She had never heard of Japan before. Was it a country? She furrowed her eyebrows as she racked her brain to see if Kakashi-sensei, Sakura or even if Iruka-sensei had ever mentioned it to her. Nope, they never mentioned it to her. She had never heard of it before! Shit if she hadn't heard of it before then maybe she was in a whole different world! What the hell did she got herself into! No, maybe she was panicing for no reason! If she was to be honest she had never took the actual time to study for her exams or pay attention to the maps they gave her to look at. A fact, she was starting to realize was pretty stupid of her.

 _Is it in Japan?_

Wait a second, did this woman just said she didn't know about Konoha. How could this be possible! Everyone and she means everyone knew about her village. It was famous, it was strong and it had so many alliances so how can this woman not know it! Was it possible that her home doesn't exist here? She put her hands on her chin and bit her lips, shaking her head at these thoughts. No, it was nonsense. Maybe it was just mere coincidence this woman didn't know about her home. This couldn't be happening to her, not now of all times! Seriously this might even be a dream to her.

It just has to be because she couldn't be in another universe entirely.

This just wasn't happening to her! This was just a dream! Because going to a different universe was impossible as Sakura would always tell her whenever she spoke about the mangas she read. If it wasn't for the fact she didn't know how to go back home, she would be imagining how to tell Sakura that she was so wrong about how it didn't happen. She was in another universe, which meant she had no chance of seeing Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade and the others again. She wasn't going to be able to accomplish her dream of becoming Hokage! The headband around her waist meant nothing now! How could she be a ninja if she didn't have her village! She didn't even exist in this world!

Her whole life was now a lie!

She shook her head and pinched herself, hoping that the pain would make her wake up and she would see the smiling faces of her friends! She blinked and blinked her eyes when she realized she was still in the dining room of Nana's house. Right, so she wasn't dreaming but maybe she was overreacting about this. For all she knew Japan was a very tiny country in the Elemental Nations!

Yes, she was just being paranoid again!

There was just one way to reassure herself!

"…Nana, where the hell is Japan?"

The brunette smiled. "Japan is in the east of Asia!" Naru blinked her eyes, making the woman frowned at her. "It's near Korea and China."

Naru blinked and blinked her eyes before pinching herself on the arm before laughing but her laughter stopped when she saw the confused look on Nana's face. This woman was being serious! She didn't know where the hell those countries were! She really was in a different world! Oh great! She was so going to blame Sasuke for this! Her situation just went from being bad to just being terrible! She might not be a genius or hell even smart but she did know for a fact her home wasn't in any of those countries! She wanted to cry but if she cried then Nana might know something was wrong and Naru didn't want to worry the woman.

Probably, didn't help if she told her that she thought she was in a whole different world that the woman might look at her as if she was mad.

It was her damn fault for getting into this mess!

How could she be so damn stupid for not thinking of a plan? She thought Sasuke would listen to her, would actually take the time to consider her words but no the bastard had to keep fighting her. He had to reopened old wounds. She curled her hands into a fist, remembering the hate in his eyes, before laughing, causing Nana to blink her eyes. Naru smiled widely at Nana, who smiled back at her. She fought with Sasuke because she knew between them there was no need words. Their fists was just enough to send the message but it seemed like this time Sasuke didn't get the message or if he did, he just didn't care about it.

Which was just too bad because she was going to drag him back home…as soon as she figured out how to get back herself.

"So Naru-chan, where are your parents?" Nana asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "They must be worried about you!"

"They won't worry about me," Nana frowned, raised her eyebrows at her and opened her mouth to say something but Naru shook her head at the woman, giving her a smile. "They won't worry about me because they're dead. The dead can't worry about me can they? I…I don't have any guardians to take care of me," she gulped down a lump, "There's no one who cares about me now…they're all gone now.'

"There must be someone who I could call to take you back home."

Smiling widely, Naru shook her head at Nana. "There's no one who can take me back home," she smiled even wider, "I-I don't have a home Nana…not anymore."

Nana frowned before placing her hands on her shoulders, which made Naru looked up at her. She blinked her eyes and then gulped at the sight of Nana's wide smile. There was something about the smile that told her she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear. She shook her head at this thought. Nana was a very nice person so there should be nothing the woman could say would make her not like her words right? Unless she said something about dresses, which was another story entirely because Naru wouldn't go near a a dress.

"You can stay with me and my son." The young woman beamed. "I need another female in the house and I always wanted more children! Especially a girl! And you're just so cute! And you're just too young to go and live with yourself!"

"Um…"

"And I can go shopping with you and buy you cute dresses" She squealed, "I can imagine just how cute you will look in the clothes!"

"I don't think I like the idea of dresses, if you buy me one I'm going to tear it," she muttered to herself before saying loudly, "I can't live with you or your son Nana!" She frowned at her, which made Naru sighed. "I don't know anything about you! For all I know you can be a murderer," this got a furrowed eyebrow from Nana, which only made Naru flushed red, "I mean I'm sure you're not a murderer but I'm just saying! For all y'know I might be a thief even!"

"If you were then you wouldn't have said these things." Nana pointed out, smiling at her. "And just because I don't know anything about you, doesn't mean I don't want to take care of you, besides I'll get to know you if you stay with me and Tsu-kun. And you don't have anywhere to go. And, Tsu-kun and I can be your new family Naru-chan."

Naru doesn't know what to say to convince this woman that she shouldn't stay here because she looked stubborn about keeping her here. The fact she said she can be her new family doesn't ease her thoughts since she doesn't want a new family. She wanted her old one. She wanted her friends, wanted to argue with them and go on missions with them but at the same time, she wanted to have a new life.

She wanted to know what it would be like to have a mother and father as well as having a sibling because of course she never had these things. To know what she had been missing out in her life but she can't do that while she has her friends being sad over her. They might even think she is dead-something she doesn't want them to think. Yet, she has no way of going back and doesn't have enough chakra to summon the toads.

It might take days before she can summon them and even then, she has doubts it might work seeing as her chakra control is horrible.

"So what do you think?"

Should she agree to what the woman asking?

"Okay Nana," She said, looking down at her hands. "I'll live with you and your son but until I can get a job, after that I'm moving out."

The brunette woman grinned at her words and before Naru even realizes, the young woman was hugging her. The blonde stiffened at this sudden contact, uncertain on how to react to this sudden sign of affection. No one in her whole life had ever given her a hug, most of the people she knew were afraid of what she carried inside her. Yet, this woman, who was a stranger to her, gave her a hug so easily and Naru wondered if she would still do it if she knew what was contained in inside of her.

No, she probably wouldn't be hugging her if she knew the truth but that was okay because she will never know the truth about what happened to her. No one will and that's the way she will keep it because she can't bare it if they knew the truth.

Yes for her sanity sake, no one will know about the demon inside of her.

No one needed to know about the Kyuubi except her.

* * *

Tsuna scowled as he looked at his home. He had a horrible day in school well it was even more horrible then his usual day of school. He had gotten bad marks for his math's test, got bullied by his classmates and was the last one picked for P.E but that wasn't why it was bad, it was bad because it all happened in front of Kyoko.

"Kaa-san, I'm home!" Tsuna called out as he slipped off his shoes before entering the house.

A voice came from the kitchen, capturing his attention. He made his way to the kitchen when he heard the sound of two female's talking, making him curious. His mother almost never brings friends home so, why was their a female in their house? He frowned before realizing, it must be the girl that his mother had found in the streets but then again, the girl was badly injured when his mother dragged her back to their house.

He sighed.

Why couldn't his mother be normal and put the girl in a hospital instead of dragging her back to their house. Didn't she think that maybe she had parents waiting for her? And are worried about her? No of course not, she just have to take the girl back to their house and take care of her, despite the fact she had no medical qualification. Honestly, what was he going to do about his mother?

No there was nothing he could change about her, just like he couldn't change the fact that he was no good.

He opened the door and was surprised to see when he saw a blond-haired girl talking to his mother. Wasn't the badly girl injured? She was bleeding and everying yesterday, now she was able to walk and talk to his mother as if nothing had happened to her! He blinked his eyes when he noticed all the injuries she had yesterday were gone, looking as if the girl had never been injured in the first place. Either his mother was really good in taking care of the injured, which he doubted, or this girl wasn't really human. Knowing his mother, he was leaning to the latter. Sadly for him, his mother attention drifted for a millisecond and her eyes landed upon him.

"Tsu-kun!" His mother cried out as she pulled him into a tight hug. "How are you?"

"Kaa-san!" Tsuna replied, blushing in embarrassment as his mother pulled him deeply into her chest before releasing him. The blond-haired girl's lips twitch at them, causing his face to turn even redder. "W-Why is she still here? S-She looks b-better s-so s-shouldn't she be g-going back home?"

His mother beamed. "Naru-chan has agreed to stay with us until she get a job!"

"What! Why!"

"I've no place to stay and your mother said it's alright for me to stay here," The girl Naru answered before his mother could answer him. She gave him a big smile before continuing. "It probably didn't help I mentioned I had no guardians or anyone to take care of me. I even tried to tell her I could be a killer or a thief but she still said I should live with you guys!"

"M-Muderer! T-Thief!" he squeaked. "K-Kaa-san, she does have a point! W-What if she is a thief?"

"If she's a thief then why would she have told me?" Nana asked, smiling. "A thief wouldn't have told me these things now would they? And look at her, she's just too adorable to do something like that."

She smiled widely. "Nana, y'know I might have been joking but you need to be careful because appearances can lie to you."

Tsuna nodded his head vigorously in agreement and said. "Yes, s-she c-could be t-telling us this b-because we would think like that." Though he highly doubted it but that doesn't change the fact that his mother always made bad decisions about things.

The blue-eyed girl smiled at him and for a brief moment, he had a feeling the smile she had on wasn't real. Like she was forcing herself to smile at him and his mother but, he shook his head at this thought because, why would she do that? And why would it be any of his business? He had only just met the girl through she was going to stay in their house.

He just hoped that this girl won't cause him any more trouble than he already has.

Tsuna would never know how wrong he was.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me how this version of the first chapter is better. I know there isn't much changes but the next couple of chapters will be different to the other chapters I've posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites. Now to answer the question about why the old version isn't up, it's because the site won't let me have two stories with the same name.

* * *

This was going to be a boring day, Naru decided, listening to her teacher who was talking about how she was going to enjoy her new middle school and the friendliness of the students. Why did she agree to go to school? There was no use of her going to school. Despite what Nana thought, she had absolutely had no plans of changing her mind about going to school. She had gone through the torture of school once. She did not want to go through another year or two of people staring at her, making names or anything of that sort. It did not help she wasn't going to use this information again, why would she? She was a ninja and ninjas don't need to learn those things. If they had information on how to get back home then maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't mind going to school.

She really was unhappy about this and she hated being unhappy.

For as long as Naru could remember, she had always tried to avoid being unhappy. It was hard for her to avoid it with the villager's angry stares and the way the other kids looked at her. These two factors along with many others had always made her want to curl into a ball and cry but she never allowed herself to do it, not when she knew it wasn't going to fix anything. It was for that reason she smiled. Smiling didn't stop those things but it made life easier as she could pretend; just pretend that nothing was wrong. Sometimes, it was hard for her to smile, to pretend that nothing was wrong when she knew everything was wrong. So to force herself to smile, she dreamed of becoming Hokage, of becoming the person that everyone could depend on but having the acceptance she desired. Now dreaming of becoming Hokage didn't bring her the same happiness, not when she was so far away from home. How could she be happy if she wasn't home with her friends? Everything she did to get to where she was. It was all for nothing! All that training, hard work, heartbreak, name calling and blood shed were now wasted because she was in this weird world. There was no way she could be happy now.

She sighed, relaxed her shoulders and entered the classroom, where she knew hell was soon going to start for her. As soon as she entered the room, she started to scan the classroom. These people were going to be her classmates for the next year or two but none of them strike her as being smart, except maybe the dark-haired girl. She blinked her eyes when she noticed Tsuna, who had his head bowed down. If he thought she wasn't going to notice him then he was idiot because even Konohamaru could do better than him. Well if he wanted her to pretend not to know him, fine. Mentally shaking her head, she continued to look at the final classmate before coming to the conclusion that everyone in her class weren't that bright.

"We have a new transfer student who has been studying overseas," Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her with wide-eyes, "Her name is Uzumaki Naru and I hope all of you will do your best to make her feel welcome."

With their eyes still fixed on her, the students nodded their heads dutifully at their teacher. She barely heard her sensei when he told her to go take a seat beside Hana Kurokawa. Keeping her head high, she kept a large smile on her face and pretended she didn't notice them whispering to each other while their eyes were fixed on her. Why was it that everywhere people stared at her? Was she really that strange looking? Well, okay maybe her whisker birthmarks were strange but she couldn't change it. Besides, didn't they have weird birthmarks them? Well in any case, they shouldn't be staring at her!

With this many people staring, Naru almost felt like she was back home in the village.

She exhaled.

From the moment she woke up, all she did was think about her home, about her friends there and how she missed them even if some of them could be real jerks. The one thing she didn't miss about home were the stares. The stares which only made her feel like a small animal, like a monster who didn't even deserve the right to be in the village, to even live there. That was all right for her though because she was going to show them the kid they ignored was the one they needed to depend on. She was going to show it to them…as soon as she found a way back home.

She smiled widely at this thought. She just needed to find a way back home and show them that she was so much more than the person they thought she was.

Taking a seat next to the girl Hana, Naru took out the textbook and pen before gazing at her classmate, who sighed and discreetly showed her the page number she needed to go to. Nodding her head in thanks, she flipped to the page and skimmed read it before gazing out at the window, where she could make out the floating clouds. The floating clouds reminded her of Shikamaru, the boy used to lie in the grass and stared at them aimlessly while she and Choji tried to figure out the shapes of the clouds. She missed them, missed those days but most of all she just missed being in their presence. If only she could send them a message but she didn't know how. She couldn't summon the toads, well the large ones…she could summon tadpoles but she doubt they could give the message she want.

It really was annoying she couldn't summon even one frog but she had to keep trying, had to keep trying to find a way to go back home because she didn't belong here.

Twirling the pen around her forefinger and thumb, Naru slumped against her seat and sighed. Why was she thinking like this? She didn't care about the fact she didn't belong here, not when she knew she was going to go back home soon. Leaning against her seat, she wondered how her friends felt with her being gone. Did they feel as if there was an empty hole in them? Like she wasn't in harmony with herself if that made any sense. It felt like there was a hole in her heart, a hole she felt could only be filled by her missing friends. She curled her lips. Having Sakura hit her in the head, heck even having Tsunade-obaachan yell at her would be better then this hole inside of her.

If she had used her head more or paid more attention to class then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.

"The new girl is almost as cute as Kyoko," she blinked her eyes at hearing this, someone thought she was cute for once. The world must be ending, "The whisker marks on her cheeks makes her look so exotic…it almost reminds me of a fox."

"The better question to ask, do you think she has a boyfriend! A girl with her looks must have a lot of guys asking her out," she kept her face blank as she stared at the board, trying to ignore the boys from behind her, "If she doesn't have a boyfriend then I'm going to ask her out."

"Do you really think she will say yes to you if she's single?"

"Why wouldn't she? She'll be lucky to date a guy like me," Naru bit her lips, trying her best to stop herself from punching those boys for their comments. She couldn't get into trouble on the first day of school, "I'm going to ask her out during lunch, after I charm her of course."

Putting her head on her hands, she stared mournfully at the clock and started to mutter a prayer the Sandaime Hokage taught her. Please clock just speed up, Naru whispered to herself, gazing at the clock with hope. This was the first time in her life boys actually talked about her, actually made it seemed like they liked her…or her looks the very least. What did she do in situation like these? Where was Ino and Sakura where she needed them? Hinata would be a good idea…no, her friend still hadn't even confessed to Kiba! How could she ask Hinata about this? She really needed some female friends.

She blinked her eyes and looked at the girls surrounding her before shivering at their dazed looks. Yeah, she couldn't be friends with any of these girls.

"Uzumaki-san!" Naru blinked her eyes and frowned when she saw the annoyed look on her sensei's face. "What's the answer for question five?" Frowning at her sensei, she flickered her eyes at the textbook. She furrowed her eyes when she read the question, which was asking her to name an ionic compound. What the hell was an ionic compound? What kind of lesson was she learning? She scratched her head and kept the smile on her face as she listened to the students whispered to each other.

"Um…I don't know?" She asked, causing the teacher to stilt his eyes at her. This made her cross her arms and glared at the teacher. "And why are you asking me? I'm new here! I still need to get used to things around here!"

Everyone gawked at her but Naru crossed her arms. "Isn't it a little bit mean to ask a new student?"

The teacher gritted his teeth before flickering his eyes at Tsuna, who was staring dazedly at a brown-haired girl. Why the hell was Tsuna looking at her like that? Naru pulled a face, noticing how the expression on his face was almost the same kind of stare Sakura gave to Sasuke. No way, she was living with a fanboy? This had to stop. There was no way she was letting someone she knew follow this dark and cold path. She shuddered, remembering the amount of times she caught Sakura with that creepy look on her face as she stared at Sasuke. The older boy had always been weird out whenever he caught the look. Naru really didn't blame him.

She was also frightened by it.

"Sawada-san! Tell me what's the answer for question five!" The teacher barked, gesturing for her to sit down while he glared at her roommate.

Tsuna blinked his eyes. "S-Silicon?"

Looking at the teacher's furious eyes, Naru could safely say the answer wasn't the right one. The teacher shook his head and started to give them a lecture about how if someone wanted to go to a good university like he did then they should pay attention to class. Did he seriously say that? She curled her hands into a fist, took several calming breaths before finally relaxing her hands. Getting angry would do no one good even though she really felt wringing his neck and unleashing the Kyuubi on him. Assholes like him needed to be punish.

"He really is Dame-Tsuna," The girl beside her muttered, "Couldn't answer an easy question like that."

Naru narrowed her eyes at her. "Y'know you shouldn't call him that…one day he might prove you wrong."

"You're new here so you don't know anything about him. Dame-Tsuna hadn't changed since kindergarten," She looked at the younger boy with disgust, "He never does anything right."

She narrowed her eyes at her classmate, opening her mouth to argue but she was interrupted by their teacher slamming the book on the table. Shaking her head and scowling at her classmate, Naru turned her attention to the teacher, who looked so red that she was afraid their teacher was going to explode at them. She really wondered what they did to make the teacher so angry with them. Oh wait, Tsuna got the answer wrong and she spoke back to the teacher. It probably didn't help she was arguing with her classmate while their teacher was talking about something she didn't even care about.

"We'll have a test on this topic in two weeks time," The teacher announced, writing the date of the test on the blackboard. Naru slammed her head against the table at hearing this while the other students groaned and complained to their teacher about it. Why was this day becoming more and more worse? Why couldn't she have a nice and warm teacher, who didn't like giving test to her students? She didn't want to do anymore paper tests! It was the one test she always did terrible in. Damn it, it seemed like Karma had come to bite her in the ass from all the times she was cheering at the fact she never had to do another paper test ever again.

She also couldn't do terrible in this test too, not when she knew the kind of teacher this man was. Oh how she hated proving those teachers right! If she failed this test then she had no doubt in her mind he was going to pick on her for the next year or two. She scowled. Oh yes, she needed to actually hit the books this time if she wanted to avoid this situation. She blinked her eyes. No, she would leave it for the shadow clones to do while she did something more useful…like trying to find a way back home.

There was no way she was going near a textbook when she had bigger things to worry about.

"Uzumaki-san," the teacher called out, drawing everyone's attention to her. "You might have come to the class in the middle of the year but don't think you're not doing this test with the others. You must always be prepared for a test."

Naru kept a strained smile on her face. "Don't worry sensei, I'm going to ace this test."

Almost everyone stared and looked at her as if she was an idiot for saying that, the only one who didn't give her that look was Tsuna. The younger boy just stared at her as if he wasn't certain to think she was insane for saying that or to look at her like the others, in the end he simply stared at the blackboard and avoided her eyes. Right, she forgot the boy didn't want to act like he knew her which was stupid since someone was going to see them walking back home together. Not that she would tell him that, she wanted to see how he would react when it fall apart

It probably didn't help she didn't want to admit the situation she was in, didn't want to acknowledge the fact she needed someone to help her in this strange world. Without Tsuna or his mother, there was no doubt in her mind she would be very lost in this world.

Really, it was only with her luck that she ended up in a world like this.

Then again, it could be worst. She could be with Orochimaru in his lair and that Naru thought was even worse than being in a world she couldn't connect too.

* * *

During lunchtime, Naru found herself sitting in a library with a book in one hand while her other hand was sneaking food inside her mouth. The world must have ended for her to be in the library willingly, she thought to herself as she took a bite of her rice. Sneaking a glanced at the corridor and when she saw there was no librarian, she took a bite of the sausage Nana gave her. She knew she should eat the bento somewhere else but she needed to find out more about her situation. It probably didn't help she didn't want to make Nana disappointed with her not eating her food. She also didn't have any breakfast since she decided to leave early to avoid being late.

She shook her head and closed her book when she saw this was another book talking about parallel universes. Maybe she should go to another section in the library, where they hopefully had a book that was easier for her to read. The more she read this book, the more and more confused she got. Were parallel universes a different universe entirely or was it something else entirely? Putting the bento on the table, Naru slumped her shoulder and gazed at the cover of the book. There must be someone she could go to about this problem of hers…but who the hell would believe her story?

If this hadn't happened to her, Naru wouldn't believe anyone who told her this insane story. Maybe that was why there was no books for her to read, nothing that could even give her a hint on what she was supposed to do. She needed clues because she didn't want to stay here, not when she disliked what this world stood for. Sure, they had nice ideas but she didn't like the way they treated girls. In the week she had been here, Naru could see so much difference between this place and her home. Kids here were supposed to go to tor…school until they were eighteen! None of them were expected or taught how to fight, which was normal for civilian families but it wasn't normal for clan kids. At least this world didn't expect girls to marry young like the civilian families and even some clans had in Konoha had.

At least in this world there wasn't so much expectation of her or maybe it was just Nana.

Curling her lips, Naru took another bite of her sausage and gazed at the next title of the book before deciding to give one final go of reading that book. Maybe this time, she had a better idea of how to go back home now. Even if this book didn't have one, she was going to go search on the Internet again or in the worst case scenario, looked at another book for more theories. Even a person saying there was a possibility of going to another world would be nice for her. It would certainly make her feel less shitty about the situation she was in. Skimming through the first page, Naru found her hope of going back home dwindling. This had to be the fifth book she read that was absolutely no use to her.

Looking out at the window, she had to question about how she ended up in this world. What was so different about her fight with Sasuke? What did they do to make her end up in this world? Her head started to throbbed from all the thinking she was forced to do. If she was going to end up in a whole new different world, couldn't Kami at least let her have her friend with her? Someone who could figure out a way out of here preferably! Or let her chakra work properly! She wanted to be able to at least summon a toad and send a message to her friends or at least get the toads to tell the Ero-sennin what happened to her. She didn't want them to declare her dead!

She sighed. There was no point of her complaining about the unfairness of this mess, she got herself into this mess and she would be the one getting herself out of this mess.

Nodding her head, she took a bite of the pickled plum, closed her bento box and placed it in her school bag. Stretching her shoulders, Naru stood up and started to look around the library section, occasionally she would feel a book, pulled it out and read the summary before putting it back. None of those books were really going to be helpful to her. She tilted her head when she caught sight of the title of the next book. This looked kind of fun to read, Naru mused, reading the title but before she could even pull the book, she suddenly realized with a jolt that she could hear someone being beaten up. By the sound of the loud screeching, she could say it was happening underneath the windows of the library.

She flickered her eyes at the book then to the window before rubbing her chin as she tried to figure out what to do. Was she going to help the poor bastard? Or was she going to go back to discovering the wonders of books that made her want to go to sleep? She slumped her shoulders. Was it really a choice for her? The research could wait but this guy really couldn't wait from the sound of his girlish screams. She really was a sucker for helping people in need.

If she didn't know any better, she would say the person being bullied was Tsuna.

Placing the book down, she swung her bag around her shoulder, rushed out of the door and headed towards the direction of those screams. How the hell did the asshole teacher claim the school was safe? By the sounds of this guy screams, this school was anything but safe if they allowed students to hit other students. She glared and pushed everyone out of the way, barely listening as one student with a weird hairdo told her not to run in the corridors.

Did he actually believe she was going to listen to him? Who cared about the damn rules? Someone needed help!

She stopped running as soon as she reached the area where she thought she heard the screams. Her heart jumped to her throat when she caught sight of a frightened Tsuna being surrounded by some of the boys in their year. For a brief second, Hinata's face flashed through her mind, reminding her of all the times her best friend used to be bullied by the boys in their class. Didn't she used to save Hinata too? It seemed so long ago since she last saved her friend from the bullies but she still remembered all the times she saved her friend. Just for a second, she saw her five-year-old self glaring at her and demanding to know why she wasn't saving the girl but it soon disappeared when she heard Tsuna's whimpering.

Tsuna was being pulled by the collar by one of their larger classmates, who smiled cruelly to the whimpering boy. She gritted her teeth when she realized the larger boy was the same one who dared to think she would go out with him. The same arrogant ass who thought she would be lucky to go out with him. Well at least now she had more reason to beat him up, he just had to be a bully too.

She was just itching to punch him now.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HIM, BASTARD?" The boys and Tsuna stopped what they were doing, twisted their heads and blinked their eyes at her. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at the boys. "PUT TSUNA DOWN RIGHT NOW, BASTARD!"

"Or what?" They sneered. "You're going to hit us new girl?"

She smirked. "I'm going to make you pay for hitting Tsuna, I'm going to send you to the hospital," she flashed her teeth at them, "I've been itching to hit you guys anyways, now I just have a good reason to hit you, you assholes."

"If you can hit me then I'll consider dropping Tsuna," her classmate smirked, "But if you can't beat me then you'll have to go on a date with me and become my girlfriend."

"Remember you said that, don't blame me for being sent to the hospital," They laughed at her but their laughter soon stopped when Naru punched their leader on the face, making him stumble down to the ground, bringing Tsuna down with him. She chuckled when Tsuna squealed at being slammed against the dirty ground. Shaking her head at Tsuna, who struggled to move their classmate away from him, she turned her attention to the fallen classmate. That guy was weak if he just fainted by her weakest punch; this really wasn't going to be a challenge for her.

She turned her attention to the other boys, whose knees shook as they looked into her eyes, and then to Tsuna, who stared at her with such wide eyes that just reminded her of a small animal. She tilted her head, it really was cute how he reminded her of an animal that needed protecting but something in his eyes told her this boy in front of her had the potential of becoming someone strong. She shook her head at this thought and turned her attention to the other members of the small gang surrounding Tsuna and her.

"So whose ready to come and fight me? Or do I have to go and fight you?" She shrugged her shoulder and leaned against her foot. "Not that it makes any difference to me since either way I'm still going to kick your ass and make you idiots regret bullying Tsuna."

Just as soon as she finished the last word, the boy closest to her ran towards her and started to swing his fists at her. Smirking, she ducked and dodged his attacks before kicking him in the stomach, sending flying towards the wall, which cracked from the impact. Yawning and stretching her hands, she glanced at the other members of the gang and raised her eyebrows at them. Glancing at their two fallen friends and then to her, her classmates shook their faces and ran away, leaving her alone with Tsuna.

Fixing her eyes at the shocked boy, Naru made her way towards him and winced at the light bruises and scratches that were scattered all over his face. Those classmates of theirs were real assholes to hurt Tsuna as well as for thinking she would go out with an asshole like him. She had standards for herself, unlike some people she knew. Shaking her head, she took another step towards a wide-eyed Tsuna, who took another step back. She nearly laughed when she saw the frightened look in his eyes.

"Seriously, you think I'm going to hurt you Tsuna? Why the hell would I hurt you when I just saved your ass?" she asked him, grabbing the boy's arm, pulled him before swinging his shoulder over her shoulder. "It kinda makes no sense for me to do that, doesn't it?"

"W-What are you doing?"

"And I thought I was slow," he flushed a bright red at her comment, which only made her laugh, "I'm taking you to the nurse of course! I mean I know I'm awesome and all that but I can't take care of an injury to save my damn life."

"Oh…"

The two of them walked in silence as they walked through the corridors of the school, where the students would stop what they were doing and stared at them. Naru rolled her eyes and glared at anyone who dared to call the boy beside her Dame-Tsuna, calling him pathetic that he needed a fragile girl like her to help him. Seriously what impression did she give them to make them think she was fragile? Compared to every kunoichi in her age group, she looked and acted like the least fragile person.

"I'm s-sorry," Naru twisted her head around and raised her eyebrows at him, causing the boy to look away from her eyes, "It must be annoying for you to help me."

"I'm not going to be an asshole and make you go to the nurse by yourself," She grinned, "Besides you never asked to be bullied by those assholes did you?"

"No."

She grinned, stared at the corridors around them before giving Tsuna a sheepish smile. "Hey Tsuna, where's the nurse office? I don't know where the hell it is. "

"You just realized this now!" She laughed nervously at the boy. "Why did you decide to take m-me to the n-nurse office if you don't know where it is!"

"You're injured duh," she licked her dried lips, "If I just left you there then I'm no better than the bullies who hurt you! I don't leave a friend in need, believe it!"

"Naru-san!"

Rolling her eyes at him, she made her way towards one of their classmates and asked them where she could find the nurse office. Their classmates smiled nervously, glancing at Tsuna's bruised face and then to her before squeaking out the directions of the office. Giving them a large smile, she thanked them and continued on her way to the nurse office while her classmates just stared with wide eyes at her and Tsuna's fading backs.

Why the hell were they all acting so surprised of her carrying Tsuna around? It was normal to carry an injured person around! She bet they would have done the same if they had been in her shoes, no one could just ignore an injured person right?

But they would, wouldn't they? It wasn't like they will leave a boy who had been beaten up in the cold would they? She sighed. She doesn't know much about these people so she couldn't really say a thing could she? Still, it was really irritating for people to stare at her as she carried the doe-eyed boy to the nurse. These people really needed a life if all they did was just stare at her and her friend.

Reaching the room that had the sign 'nurse', Naru slid the door opened and made her way to one of the empty beds. She unslung Tsuna's arm, placed the boy on the bed and forced him to lie down before taking a seat beside him. He raised his eyebrow, opened his mouth to say something before shaking his head and closing his mouth at her. Shaking her head at him, she watched as the nurse made her way towards them with an irritated look on her face.

"What happened this time Tsuna?" The nurse furrowed her eyebrows and let out a sigh when she noticed the injuries on his face. "You got beaten up again didn't you?"

Again? How many times was this boy beside her get hurt? Naru asked herself as she watched Tsuna reluctantly nod his head at the nurse. Sighing, Naru frowned at this new piece of information. It had been a week since she started to live here but not once did she spend time with him. With all her time being dedicated to finding a part time job or doing research, she just didn't have the time to get to know him. It was sad though because Tsuna was a nice guy, the kind of guy she wouldn't mind being friends with. There was just something about him that just made her want to be friends with him.

Why was it the nicest people got hurt?

"You can go now girl! I'll take care of the boy," Naru felt her eyebrows twitched at this, "God knows, the amount of times I've seen the boy injured because of the damn bullying! I'm starting to get real fed up with this!"

"Why did you become a god damn nurse if you're so damn fed up with it!" She snarled. "It's your job to take care of him so don't complain! I'm going to sit here until you finish patching him up old lady!"

"Rude child…suit yourself," The nurse mumbled, glaring at her. Taking out the first aid kit, the nurse started to put bandages around the younger boy. Nodding her head in satisfaction, Naru tapped her feet and looked at the first-aid kit, trying to see if there were any differences between this first-aid kit to Konoha's first aid kit. There weren't really any differences between the two kits except for the signs. Not that it was of use to her since she really wasn't any good with first-aid, just asked her teammates about the one mistake she made with the herbs.

It was the first and last time she made the mistake with the herb.

"Naru, why d-did you decide to save me from them?" Tsuna winced as the nurse dabbled the antiseptic at him. "You could h-have just ignored me and let them continue to beat me up."

"Do you think I'm that kind of person?" Tsuna hesitated before shaking his head at her. "I can't stand seeing someone get bullied besides you saved me from reading another boring book," he furrowed his eyebrow but she just shrugged her shoulder, "Though I'm kinda curious about something Tsuna."

"What?"

"Why didn't you defend yourself against those assholes?" She asked. "You ain't a little kid Tsuna to keep screaming out for help, it makes you seem pathetic. If you were a little kid I can understand but still…why?'

"They're stronger and smarter than me, that's why," she snorted. "And defending myself against their words is useless, what they said is true."

"Wow, you really are sad aren't you?" Tsuna slumped against the bed at her words while she crossed her arms at him. "It's so easy for you to say they're right! You haven't even tried to stop them! If you want them to stop bullying you and calling you Dame-Tsuna then show them that you aren't what they say!"

"That's easy for you to say! You're strong," she smiled at this praise, "You beat those guys as if they were nothing."

She smiled widely. "Yeah but so can you! All you just need to do is learn how to fight and train yourself of course!" she stared down at her friend's frail body before nodding her head. "Besides, there's other ways to make them stop hurting you."

"Y-You're not suggesting that I beat them up?"

"Do you want to beat them up!"

"No!"

"Then no," she grinned. "If you want them to stop then yell at them! Give them a piece of your mind and tell them that they are bunch of cowards for trying to beat you up in a god-damn group." Naru said firmly, staring out at the window and she frowned, noticing a small shadow on the branch of tree before shaking her head. It must have been her imagination. "You tell them that one day, they might be working for you and when that happens, they'll rue the day when they bullied you."

"Naru-san! That's impossible!" Tsuna said, shaking his head. "I'm n-not smart and I don't have the courage to say something like that! B-Besides t-they'll laugh at my words!"

"Make yourself get smarter, Tsuna! Show them that they shouldn't make an enemy out of you!" Naru clenched her hands into a fist. "And so what if they laugh at your words! Because one day, that might actually happen but it won't happen if you continue with that attitude!"

"N-Naru-san…"

The blonde stared at the brown-haired boy and for a brief moment, the boy reminded her of Hinata. She had been in his shoes but she had wanted to get out of it. Hinata wanted to prove people wrong and she was working so hard, though she still had a long way to go before proving herself to her father. But Naru knows her friend will get there, if not this year then someday, someday she was going to show her father that he was wrong to call her weak. Hinata was fed-up with the name calling but Tsuna seemed perfectly content in staying the way he was.

Not if she has a say in it.

"I'm going to help you prove those bullies wrong about you, Tsuna or my name isn't Uzumaki Naru!"

She would never have any idea on how far she would go to prove those words.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, also please don't be afraid to ask questions or tell me your views on this chapter.


End file.
